


Массаж

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки любит массаж.





	Массаж

Иногда Баки казалось, что они могут не говорить вообще. Зачем, если с самого детства их тела и так прекрасно понимали друг друга. Почему-то именно эти воспоминания вер-нулись первыми – о чьем-то незримом присутствии рядом, о руках на его теле. Руках, которые всегда говорили больше, чем язык мог позволить себе даже ночью и в темноте.

Первый раз это было вывихнутое плечо. Левое. Им было по двенадцать. Он отбивал мяч, что-то пошло не так… Плечо вправили, наложили тугую толстую повязку – и сразу стало неудобно ходить, лежать, даже дышать. Стив, как обычно, сразу все понял и без слов устроился на его кровати, посадив самого Баки на пол. Положил длинные чуткие пальцы на плечо и за каких-то пять, может, десять минут убрал боль, неудобство, даже страх, что плечо никогда не будет таким, как раньше. Оно стало как раньше – уже к кон-цу недели.

Второй раз – наверное, ему было восемнадцать. У него уже были девушки, он во всю ходил на свидания и танцы. И серьезно увлекся боксом. Боксер в легком весе – не са-мое веселое дело, приходилось уповать на быстрые ноги и крепкий корпус. После осо-бенно тяжелых боев он приползал к Стиву, валился головой ему на колени – и тот, как обычно, все понимал. Разминал, гладил, массировал. Теперь плечом дело не ограничи-валось – ныла вся спина, икры. Стив усаживался сверху, используя всю силу своего крошечного тела, чтобы промять напряженные, каменные мышцы – а Баки лежал и тихо млел. Может, именно поэтому он так любил боксировать?

В двадцать бокса почти не осталось, но появились доки – тупая, выматывающая работа, которая хоть как-то позволяла сводить концы с концами. Никто и не говорил, что будет легко. У Баки даже на девушек почти не оставалось сил – да, честно говоря, не особо и хотелось. Лишь доползти до их – теперь общей со Стивом – комнаты, рухнуть на кровать и ждать, когда прохладные пальцы пройдутся по ноющим мышцам, вымывая усталость, боль, разочарование. Где-то в это же время – а может, чуть раньше, он начал ждать большего; уже знал, чего хочет, и пытался мысленно – ведь Стив всегда слышал его – передать послание: «Давай же, ну опустись еще чуть ниже, погладь меня там, погладь так, как можешь только ты – как я позволю только тебе. Прикоснись, окончательно заяв-ляя свои права». Но Стив упорно останавливался над ремнем штанов, резинкой трусов или краем полотенца.

После плена… Наверное, ему не хотелось ничего. Он не чувствовал тело своим – не по-сле того, что с ним сделали. Но Стив спас его – опять. В первый же вечер этот новый огромный парень, в котором от его друга остались только глаза и руки, уложил его на походный матрас носом вниз, приказав: «Дыши», и нежно, бесконечно бережно размял каждую мышцу, огладил каждый миллиметр кожи, которая оживала буквально под по-душечками его пальцев. Баки выгибало так, как никогда до этого даже во время самого сильного оргазма. Он чувствовал, как оттаивает, как от прикосновений Стива разливает-ся живительное тепло; как уходит боль, сменяясь привычной негой удовлетворенного тела. И он был готов… просить? Почти. Может, не будь войны и будь у них больше вре-мени.

Новый он не был ни Баки, ни Зимним; он был каким-то странным, перекрученным гибри-дом, который до чертиков боялся того, что случится, прикоснись к нему Стив. Может, он просто рассыплется в пыль. Или вообще ничего не произойдет. Когда в Ваканде он по-думал о заморозке, это показалось хорошим решением всех проблем разом. Он больше не верил себе ни в чем. Но Стив не был бы упрямым засранцем, тащившим его за собой сквозь десятилетия и войны, если бы и там не достал его. Он исправно приезжал на каждую разморозку и лично присутствовал на снятии каждого из триггеров – видимо, не доверяя до конца странной команде из Максимофф и Стрэнджа. И этот раз, после сня-тия последнего триггера, не стал исключением – Стив пришел и молча сел рядом, пока Баки, распластавшись на животе на кровати, приходил в себя, пытаясь успокоить ска-чущие мысли. Так странно – неужели он был наконец свободен? Почему-то сейчас он чувствовал лишь пустоту.

– Смешно, да, Стив? Словно я опять повредил руку или вернулся с бокса, из дока, из плена. И ты пришел…

Договорить ему не дали. Стив задрал его футболку и прикоснулся к спине – но не рука-ми, а губами. Поцеловал выступающие позвонки на шее, прошелся по выпуклым мыш-цам спины, обдавая их горячим, влажным дыханием. Он вжался лицом в его копчик, и Баки дернулся, почувствовав, какие мокрые у Стива ресницы. Сердце колотилось как бешеное; пояс штанов, их вечный водораздел, горел на коже, как ожог. Он должен был что-то сделать – хватит, кажется, с него действительно сняли все триггеры.

– Стив… Или ты сейчас спустишь с меня эти дурацкие штаны и уже что-то сделаешь, или я… – он не успел придумать страшную кару, потому что, ну в самом деле, кажется, им обоим больше нечего было бояться, разве что… – заморожусь в этой камере навеч-но.

Стив сдавленно то ли всхлипнул, то ли хмыкнул, все еще уткнувшись носом в его по-крывшуюся мурашками кожу. И резинка штанов медленно, но верно заскользила вниз. Миллиметр за миллиметром – наверное, это было одной из самый сладких пыток в его жизни, а уж он-то знал в них толк. Поцеловав оставшийся след, Стив лицом вжался в его ягодицы, выдыхая теплый воздух, заставляя сердце трепетать, а что-то в животе сладко сжиматься; заставляя чувствовать себя таким хрупким и уязвимым, ранимым и откры-тым. Оставив штаны под задницей, Стив слегка развел ягодицы, осторожно, почти нежно разминая, точно так же, как много лет назад разминал затекшее плечо, вливал и вдыхал жизнь и в эту его часть. Он прошелся дорожкой поцелуев настолько далеко, насколько позволили стреноженные штанами ноги, и Баки хотелось завыть: «Ну что же ты, ну да-вай же», – но он лишь выше поднял задницу, давая лучший доступ и притираясь уже вставшим членом к одеялу. Тело его всегда было особенно чувствительным после раз-морозки, так что простого трения и прикосновения теплых губ было достаточно, чтобы уже через пару минут его накрыло оргазмом.

Лежа в теплой луже собственной спермы, со Стивом, всхлипывающим ему в ягодицы, Баки отстраненно подумал, что, наверное, теперь наконец-то не только их тела, но и они сами лучше понимают друг друга.


End file.
